


The Doom of Tony Stark

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 11:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Tony is alone.





	The Doom of Tony Stark

The Doom of Tony Stark

So much strength,  
Yet there you lie, so broken.  
I am shamed at my part in it all,  
But I am doomed.  
While you find your peace out there,  
Somewhere,  
I am doomed  
To live in this body,  
In this world,  
A world devoid  
Of you.


End file.
